Skaar
Skaar is a Marvel Comics character, and is the son of the Hulk. He made his series debut in ''School Daze''. Canon Skaar first appeared in What If: Planet Hulk, but his mainstream incarnation first appeared in Skaar: Son of Hulk. He was revealed to be a previously unknown son of the Hulk and Caeira the Oldstrong, and was born on the savage world of Sakaar. Aging extremely quickly, Skaar fought to liberate Sakaar from various killers and barbarians, before heading to Earth to kill his father, who he believed to have abandoned him and Sakaar. After reconciling with his father, Skaar became a hero in his own right after being trained by Bruce Banner, until he decided to leave the Hulk Family to stay in the Savage Land, and protect alien refugees from his Homeworld. Pre-Convergence Little is known of Skaar's activities before he was forced to participate in the Illusion Game. However, it seems to be set sometime after he joined the heroic incarnation of the Dark Avengers, but before he was depowered by Doc Greene. Plot Involvement School Daze After being abducted and forced to participate in the Illusion Game, Skaar was reborn as anti-social student, Simon Black. Simon was a 16 year-old who had grown up in an orphanage, after his mother has hit by a car and hospitalized, and his abusive father lost custody of him. As such, Simon became very quiet and introverted, preferring listening to Rock music than conversation. Skaar's memories of his parents, as well as his father's legendary anger, were altered to fit the life of an ordinary schoolboy, instead of an alien barbarian. Simon remained very introverted, until he met Anna Collins, a new girl at Midwich School. They both bonded over their love of Rock music, and had similar favourite bands. While in Home Ec class, the two met Viviette Anya Stark, an Omniphobic girl who was being bullied by James Lancaster. Simon proceeded to threaten the bully, saying that he'd hurt him if he hurt Vivi. After seeing that Brian had been taken to Mr. Delta's office, Simon told Logan that Brian was innocent, to which Logan responded saying that he knew that, but would have a hard time proving it. Later, Simon wrote Vivi a note, saying that she should contact him if James gae her anymore trouble. Later that day, when Logan attacked James, Simon recorded the incident on his phone. When James attacked Vivi, Simon proceeded to stop him from ecscaping, alongside Logan. Simon began to beat James before loudly threatening him, claiming that the entire school would turn on him and make him as scared as Vivi was. However, because of his actions, Simon was taken to Mr Delta's office, where he was scolded for his actions, saying that they still couldn't incriminate James for what he did. Simon asked Anna to the Prom, and they went to the event together, but as Simon planned a romantic night for her, the Illusion Game began. A figure known The Overseer strapped a strange 'Watch' to Simon's hand, and set up an elaborate game, which involved the school's faculty and students gaining or losing BP-and if they reached 0, they would die. Simon excelled in these early AB games, often choosing Ally, but swiftly gaining the most amount of points. As he was the first to reach 9, he was safe from being voted out for one round. Between rounds, he would often reunite with Anna, trying to protect her from The Overseer, and see if she had any romantic feelings for him. However, tragedy struck in one of the AB Games, where Simon chose 'Betray' to protect Ilse, who only had one BP. However, this resulted in the death of Anouk, who also had 1BP. Simon felt extremely guilty over what happened to Anouk, but Anna reassured him that he did the right thing. Later, as the Student Rebellion began, Simon was amongst the students who retreated to the Gymnasium Saferoom. After the base beneath the Swimming Pool was discovered, Simon and Anna were amongst the first to climb down the ladder. Facing the rebellion, Simon unintentionally rediscovered his Oldstrong abilities. This proved to be instrumental in Simon's battle against the rebellion, letting Simon dodge most attacks, and sense oncoming ones. Soon, Simon was one of the 4 students who would be able to enter the final door, Door 9-as he was one of the players who still had at least 9 BP. Upon entering the room alongside Aaron White, Tom and Avia, Simon found out about the true nature of the school, as well as how everyone had been The Overseer in one alternate 'Cycle'. Revealing his identity as Skaar, Simon transformed into his Hulk form. After Tom revealed that him and Aria were the Saviours, and henceforth that Simon must be the Agent, a majority of the group voted for him. Being told that both the Agent and The Overseer were in the room, Simon voted for Tom as the agent, and Horatio as The Overseer. The Overseer revealed Skaar's true nature as the Agent, and as he prepared to execute him and Horatio, the group were rescued by a mysterious diver. The Diver informed Skaar that he was still infected with The Dark Presence, and that it would be wiser to accompany him, and potentially be redeemed, than put anyone else at risk. Saying goodbye to Anna, the two had their first kiss, before Anna departed back to her homeworld. Monokuma's Awakening Skaar appears at the epilogue of the event, aiding the Saviors, along with a number of other characters, to help the Survivors out of the Dark World, and away from Monokuma. Epilogue(s) 'School Daze' His decision made, Skaar received a holographic message from his father, Bruce Banner, telling Skaar how proud he was of him. However, Skaar said that he would not return home to him, even if he was redeemed-he would instead find Anna again. He told his father that he loved him and his family, but wasn't sure if his father could say the same. As the Hologram shut down, Skaar prepared to travel the Multiverse with The Diver, to purge the remnants of The Dark Presence from his body. Character Relationships *''Alice Cullen'' - A supporting character from Twilight who also debuts in School Daze, ''under the Illusion persona of '''Anna Collins'. The two of them shared a close bond with each other over the course of the event. Trivia * Simon had a variety of songs from his iPod accompanying some of his early posts. Category:Characters Category:School Daze Category:NPCs Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:Marvel characters Category:Unique Roles